This invention relates generally to electrical connector coupling devices and more particularly to coupling assemblies for resilient connector components. Specifically, the subject invention relates to an improved and simplified assembly for coupling a resilient connector component to another mateable connector component wherein the elasticity of the resilient component is utilized for maintaining the coupling assembly elements in cooperative relation.
Numerous arrangements for interconnecting electrical connector components are known including a wide variety of assemblies employing coupling rings. Generally, such assemblies include a threaded coupling ring rotatably mounted on one connector component and threadably engageable to a second connector component to couple the components and inter-engage the contact members carried by the components. Frequently, the coupling ring is fixed for rotation about a rigid plug component which is engageable with a rigid receptacle component. Furthermore, the coupling ring often functions as a ferrule when interconnecting the components.
A number of different arrangements are also known for resisting loosening or unthreading of such a coupling ring after the connector components have been firmly coupled together. One such common arrangement utilizes intermeshing teeth disposed on washer rings incorporated within the coupling assembly. Other arrangements utilize various spring devices to create a resistive force against decoupling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,373, issued Nov. 4, 1975 to George Peterson, and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, discloses a coupling ring assembly wherein a ratchet mechanism is utilized to inhibit decoupling.
Such coupling assemblies and means for inhibiting decoupling have generally been complex and relatively expensive to construct. Furthermore, they have generally been employed with connector components constructed from rigid inflexible materials, thus requiring additional structural elements to securely maintain an assembled coupling ring in place about the rigid connector component. These additional structural elements increase the complexity of assembly as well as the cost of construction.
Some electrical connectors, particularly those adapted for use in harsh environments, utilize connector components constructed from resilient materials, such as rubber or other elastomeric material. Examples of such connector components are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,705, issued on Jan. 6, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Many of the coupling assemblies discussed above may not be utilized with such resilient connector components in that they are integral parts of the rigid connector components themselves. Previous coupling ring assemblies which are associated with a resilient component or component insert of some type generally require a number of rigid structural support elements and do not utilize the inherent elasticity of the resilient component in their construction or operation. Therefore, such assemblies are complicated to operate and maintain and costly to construct.